Extraño San Valentín? No, solo es Estilo Vongola
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: San Valentín se acerca y en Nami-chu están todos emocionados ya que un baile se celebra, pero Tsuna no tiene pareja, esperen, Hibari le invito de ultimo momento? Un plan para unirlos a ambos? Quienes son esos chicos que dicen ser del futuro y su mision es que esten juntos? Correguido y con Lemon


Hola a todos! Otro one-shot como compensación por los otros fics que tengo sin lemon xD espero valga la pena, por sobre todo mil disculpas por el anterior one-shot, subi el archivo equivocado, lo cheque hace rato y ahora les traigo el completo y correcto!

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Extraño San Valentín? No, solo es "Estilo Vongola"!

El incesante sonido de la alarma inundaba toda la habitación que poco a poco era iluminada por la luz entrante de la ventana, luz que al igual que la alarma anunciaba un nuevo día y por ende la hora de despertar.

El ocupante de aquella habitación se removió entre las cobijas sin ninguna intención de despertar, alcanzando el objeto que se interponía entre el y su mundo de sueños lo lanzo hacia alguna pared cercana logrando acallar el sonido, mas no de librarse del hecho de levantarse, dicho y hecho un mazo aplasto su cabeza levantándolo sin opción alguna

-Reborn!- El causante del golpe sonreía inocentemente con su mascota convertido en el arma causante de tal daño –No pudiste levantarme como la gente normal?-

-Los métodos normales no sirven contigo, además, si no fueras tan Dame consideraría tratarte mejor- _Solo considerarlo _fue el fugaz pensamiento del castaño al ver como el mazo volvía a su forma original tomando lugar en la fedora de su amo quien miro su pupilo de manera amenazante –Ahora levántate y vete a vestir si no quieres llegar tarde-

-_No quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte por Hibari-san!- _Pensaba el chico mientras su corazón latía con fuerza –_Q-Que le pasa a mi corazón?-_

-No me escuchaste Dame-Tsuna, Te dije que te movieras!- Ahora fue un balazo lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos para apresuradamente buscar su ropa –Te quiero abajo en 10 entendiste?-

El castaño pudo respirar tranquilo cuando vio a su tutor salir de la habitación con destino a la cocina, fijo su vista en el calendario siendo consiente del día que era, uno de los mas esperados del año, al menos para las parejas

El día de San Valentín

Soltó un suspiro resignado, no era que le molestara, lo consideraba absurdo, no lo negaba, pero el no era como aquellos amargados que odiaban el día solo por no tener pareja y cuando la tenían esperaban el día con emoción, el amor siempre estaba presente, día con día, era ridículo dedicarle solo un día, otro suspiro salió de sus labios, la mercadotecnia solo hacia mas ricos a los ricos, aunque claro, regalar un pequeño presente no lo consideraba tan mala idea después de todo, pensaba mientras se encaminaba al baño para cambiarse, el día anterior su tutor le había comentado (amenazado) que sería buena idea hacer un chocolate (Haz un chocolate para San Valentín si no quieres una bala en el trasero), ahora el problema sería a quien regalárselo, el dárselo a Kyoko ya no era una opción, hace tiempo que su "amor" había cambiado a algo mas…amistoso, pero no sentía ya nada de las anteriores emociones que le provocaba, estaba asustado al reconocer los "síntomas" que tenía por la castaña en otra persona, no por dejarla de querer, si no por la persona que le provocaba "mariposas en el estomago"

-_No es mas que nervios, Solo son nervios-_ Se repetía mentalmente el castaño cada vez que aquellos sentimientos lo abordaban intentando convencerse –_Pero, nervios de que? De hacer una torpeza y ser "mordido hasta la muerte", si, eso es- _

Dando un profundo suspiro termino de alistar sus cosas y bajar al comedor a tomar su desayuno, los pequeños I-Pin, Lambo y Futa se encontraban ya comiendo al igual que Bianchi, Reborn tomaba café y su madre alistaba su alimento

-Buenos días Tsu-kun- Le saludo su progenitora con cariño poniendo su comida frente a el –Tu desayuno-

-Gracias Oka-san- Dando las gracias comió el manjar que su madre le brindaba, una vez listo dejo los platos en el fregadero para salir de la casa –Ya me voy!-

-Tsu-kun espera, No olvidas algo?- Nana le extendía a su hijo el chocolate que la noche anterior había hecho, pero este estaba envuelto en papel aluminio de color rojo brillante (para mantenerlo fresco) dentro de una cajita de plástico transparente con un lazo rojo con rosa –Me tome la libertad de adornarlo, Acaso pensabas llevarlo sin decorar?-

-Lo siento, gracias Oka-san- Con nerviosismo tomo el chocolate para guardarlo en la mochila con cuidado de no estropearlo –Me voy ya!-

-Que tengas buen día- Le despidió la mujer con una sonrisa amable en la cara –Ah, Me pregunto que pasara hoy?-

-No te preocupes Mama, are que Tsuna se divierta- Y sin que la castaña lo supiera una sonrisa malvada y sádica se instalo en el rostro del hitman –_Espero estés preparado para hoy Dame-Tsuna-_

Mientras de camino a Nami-chu Tsunayoshi caminaba a paso tranquilo, su tutor lo había levantado mas temprano así que aun tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela, sus pensamientos se fueron a unos días atrás, hacia el día que anunciaron el "Baile de San Valentín"

Flash Back

-Clase por favor tomen asiento- Hablo aquel maestro entrando al aula captando la atención de los adolecentes –Tengo un aviso que dar y parece que les interesa-

-De que trata?- Pregunto una chica una vez todos estuvieron en sus lugares

-Como sabrán, San Valentín esta cerca así que el comité encargado de los eventos ha decidido hacer un baile para esta fecha- Los susurros comenzaron pero pararon al ver que el profesor diría algo mas –También habrán buzones para mandar cartas, rosas, globos o algún presente que quieran hacer llegar a otra persona, sea de forma anónima o no, puede ser de otro salón o del mismo, Preguntas?-

-Como es que el Comité Disciplinario aprobó esto?- Bien era sabido por todos que al presidente de dicho comité no le agradan las multitudes y tener a hormonales adolecentes que controlar aquella fecha y en la noche no era muy buena idea

-El director le dijo que era una tradición y ya saben que Hibari es un hombre de tradiciones y costumbres, mas si se trata de Namimori- Ante aquella afirmación nadie objeto

-Pero eso no es lo que importa!- Una de las chicas del salón se levanto haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran a ella –Lo importante es que podremos divertirnos y pasar un bonito San Valentín! Quien esta conmigo?!-

-YO!-

-Tks, ruidosos- Hablo Gokudera al aire sin ser oído por los demás dado al escandalo que armaban

-Ma, es comprensible, todos quieren pasar un bonito día, déjalos divertirse- Le contesto el beisbolista dándole una sonrisa al bombardero haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente –Na Tsuna?-

-C-Claro- Al castaño no le importaba mucho el asunto, nunca recibía algo así que no era tan importante

-Antes que lo olvide- La voz del maestro volvió a escucharse –Todas las parejas están invitadas, sean estudiantes de otras escuelas o simplemente amigos, tampoco importa mucho en que plan vengan a la fiesta siempre y cuando se diviertan, Esta claro?-

-Hi!-

Fin del Flash Back

Sawada volvió a suspirar, no le importaba mucho el baile, además no tenía con quien ir, pensaba quedarse en casa solo no por ser antisocial, solo no quería arruinar la velada de sus amigos al estar el ahí sin pareja haciendo que los demás se preocuparan por el y no pasar tiempo con su acompañante de baile, por que, en efecto, sus amigos ya tenían pareja, Gokudera, después de varios intentos y afirmaciones de que no era una broma, acepto ser el acompañante de Yamamoto, Hana había sido invitada por Ryohei (increíblemente) y Chrome tendría de acompañante a Mukuro, en cuanto se enteraron en su casa se armo un alboroto, I-Pin había hablado con Fon preguntando si quería asistir, grande fue la sorpresa de todos al saber que el arcobaleno había aceptado sin dudar, Lambo también quería ir alegando que habría "comida gratis", pensando que el llevar acompañante era como su "pase de entrada" había arrastrado a Reborn a acompañarlo (no es que el hitman se hubiera resistido mucho), Bianchi pensaba ir a Italia a visitar la ciudad en aquella festividad bonita, Iemitsu pensaba venir de visita a llevar a Nana de paseo aprovechando su día libre, Basil había también querido ir a Japón alegando que el pequeño Futa se quedaría solo y que alguien necesitaba cuidarlo, se había enterado también (sin ser novedad) que Colonello y Lal se iban a una velada romántica (si tomas como romántico una tarde de entrenamiento y pelea, una cita al mas puro estilo Dragon Ball), se deprimió mas al recordar también que su amigo Enma había sido llevado de viaje voluntariamente a Italia para pasar tiempo con Dino (Romario había llegado a la escuela raptando al peli rojo prometiendo que lo traería después de las festividades), Varia incluso tenía su festividad en el castillo, mas solo no podría estar, pero no se quejaba, estaba acostumbrado a aceptar ya todo lo que pasara, ahora solo pensaba que hacer con el chocolate en su mochila

-Tal vez pueda comerlo, no creo que haya alguien a quien dárselo- Se detuvo un momento al sentir que alguien lo seguía al mismo tiempo que un arbusto se movía, espero hasta que vio un gato salir –Creo que estoy paranoico-

El chico siguió caminando sin saber que dos sombras lo miraban desde la lejanía

-Casi nos encuentra- Hablo una voz masculina

-Claro que no, tuvo solo un presentimiento, sabes que lo mas destacado de el es su súper intuición- Contesto otra voz mas suave, mas femenina, una chica sin duda

-Como la tuya?-

-Mi súper intuición es un poco mas afinada, se combina con el "instinto femenino"-

-Si, claro, entonces que, Lo seguimos?-

-Claro, necesitan ayuda-

Dicho aquello ambas sombras se movieron con velocidad y sigilo hasta llegar a la escuela para dirigirse rápidamente hasta la azotea de la misma encontrando a un pequeño con traje negro en el lugar

-Necesitas algo? Arcobaleno- Pregunto el chico al ver que el niño se dio vuelta encarándolo

-Veo que me conocen, pero yo a ustedes no- Los miro con detenimiento –Quienes son y que hacen aquí, no, cambiare la pregunta, Que quieren con Tsunayoshi?-

-Solo queremos ayudarlo, es todo- Hablo rápidamente la joven evitando que su compañero dijera algo fuera de lugar –Juro solemnemente que nuestras intenciones son buenas-

-No vengas con frases de libros que no vienen al caso- Se molesto un poco el hitman mientras apuntaba con León en forma de pistola –Lo preguntare otra vez, Que quieren con Tsuna?-

-Pues…-

-Queremos que se haga novio del presidente del Comité Disciplinario- Hablo simple el acompañante

-Kyle! Te dije que no dijeras cosas de mas!- Reprendió la menor

-Si no lo hacemos no tendremos oportunidad de cumplir nuestro cometido, piénsalo mejor Ross- Con un suspiro volvieron a ver al arcobaleno quien había ya guardado el arma

-Quienes son ustedes- La pregunta hizo que la joven se acercara al tutor

-No diré nada, pero, Si me miras bien puedes decirlo?- Se puso frente a el mirando sus ojos fijamente hasta que el bebe abrió los ojos asombrado

-No puede ser…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En los salones se daban clases, pero nos centraremos en el salón donde el Vongola y sus guardianes se encontraban, al terminar la tediosa hora de matemáticas se dispuso a guardar sus cosas, se sorprendió al no encontrar la caja con el chocolate, desesperado busco por el lugar aprovechando que casi nadie estaba en el salón (estaban la mayoría dando sus regalos), al no encontrar lo que buscaba dio un suspiro resignado

-Este día va de mal en peor- Susurro mientras salía del salón

Sin que se diera cuenta, la cabeza boca abajo del chico llamado Kyle le miraba por la ventana mientras un murciélago que emanaba llamas de la nube se acercaba al mencionado con un paquete entre sus patas mientras una serpiente negra se enroscaba en su brazo

-Bien hecho Drac, también tu Black- Les felicito mientras tomaba el paquete –Fase 1; Completa-

Y sin mas que decir desapareció hacia la azotea

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hibari caminaba hacia su oficina, odiaba ese día, varias chicas lo habían interceptado dándole dulces o alguna baratija, había rechazado todos y cada uno de los paquetes que le habían dado, al llegar a su oficina al pie de la misma varios paquetes de color rojo brillante

-_Nunca aprenden-_ Pensó mientras tomaba los paquetes llenos de dulces, chocolate o lo que fuera que tuvieran dentro y sin mirar los tiro todos en el cesto de basura que estaba en la entrada, fijo su vista al ver un objeto sobre su escritorio –_Que será eso? Lo que faltaba, que se tomaran el atrevimiento de entrar a mi territorio-_

Se acerco a su escritorio dispuesto a lanzar el objeto al cesto como todos los demás, cuando lo tuvo frente a el lo miro con detenimiento, era una cajita pequeña de color blanco con un listón de color morado amarrado en un bonito y vistoso moño, curioso, lo tomo en sus manos mirando una etiqueta pequeña que decía "Hibari" en color plateado, desamarro el moño abriendo el paquete encontrando una etiqueta que decía "_Hice esto para usted, espero le guste Hibari-san Atte. Sawada Tsunayoshi", _encontró dentro un objeto (que el pensó era chocolate) en forma de corazón envuelto en papel de aluminio morado brillante

-Bueno, al menos no es de color rojo- Comento en voz alta (agradecido de no ver ese fastidioso color predominante aquel día) para desenvolverlo encontrando un chocolate de un color café muy oscuro, casi parecía negro, con duda mordió un pedazo pequeño abriendo los ojos sorprendido al terminar de saborearlo –Chocolate amargo? Wao, no solo acertó en los colores, también en el sabor-

El presidente si bien le tomaba gusto a los chocolates prefería los amargos, el dulzor de los normales le empalagaban la boca, envolvió de nuevo el dulce para guardarlo en el paquete correspondiente y meterlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, salió del lugar dispuesto a encontrar al herbívoro, ahora después de aquel regalo no pensaba dejarlo así como así, una vez afuera tres cabezas miraban por la ventana (boca abajo cabe señalar) el interior de la oficina sonriendo con malicia

-Fase 2; Completa- Murmuro Reborn chocando puños con los otros dos chicos –Ahora solo hay que asegurarnos que Tsuna acepte, si no la siguiente fase no servirá de nada-

-A la orden-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El capo caminaba hacia la salida del lugar junto a sus dos inseparables amigos y guardianes, los escuchaba discutir mientras el los miraba un poco divertido, su relación siempre sería así y eso le hacia feliz, estaban siendo ellos mismos aun en aquella nueva etapa juntos, sin duda les deseaba lo mejor, cuando fijo su vista encontró la silueta de la nube en las puertas del edificio, como si buscara a alguien, el mencionado giro su rostro haciendo que ambas miradas se encontraran deteniendo el andar del menor, el azabache camino en dirección a el pasando por entre la tormenta y la lluvia quienes le miraban extrañados mientras unos arbustos escondidos estaban el trio conspirador

-B-Buenas tardes Hibari-san, Necesita algo?- Pregunto un tanto nervioso ante su penetrante mirada

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, te quiero listo para esta noche, iré a tu casa por ti a las 7:00- Los chicos le miraron como si hubieran visto un fantasma –Pasa algo?-

-A donde piensa llevarme?-

-Al baile de esta noche-

-Quiere que le ayude a vigilar a todos los estudiantes?-

Se escucho un ligero golpe proveniente de los arbustos, los tres chicos habían golpeado sus caras con la palma de sus manos ante lo lento que era el castaño, no, lento no, mas bien…

-_Idiota-_ Fue el pensamiento de los tres

Contra todo pronostico el prefecto esbozo una ligera sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al pequeño frente a el

-_Tan inocente-_ Pensó mientras se acercaba mas acariciando con cariño la mejilla del castaño –Quiero que me acompañes al baile como mi pareja, no como mi refuerzo, pasare por ti a las 7-

Sin mas que decir dio media vuelta para encaminarse hacia la salida dejando a los chicos un poco desubicados

-Tsuna, Paso algo?- Hablo Yamamoto a un shokeado Vongola –Tsuna?-

-Creo que tengo una cita con Hibari-san- La mirada del chico era de sorpresa, una vez asimilada la idea salió corriendo sin un rumbo especifico –Debo apresurarme!-

-Suerte Tsuna! Vamos Gokudera, tenemos que alistarnos también- El peli plateado fue arrastrado por su pareja al estar aun sin creerlo del todo

-Bueno, podemos decir que la Fase 3 esta Completa, creo que hemos terminado aquí- Kyle hablo una vez todos se fueron

-No creo que sea tan simple aun- La voz del arcobaleno capto la atención de los chicos –Debemos asegurarnos que no pase nada en el baile que los separe-

-_Debemos?-_ Preguntaron ambos adolecentes ante la sonrisa misteriosa del hitman –Que piensas?-

-Saben cantar bien?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna llego a su casa un tanto abatido, se puso a pensar en los motivos para invitarlo con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, principalmente por que no tenía algo elegante que vestir, camino hasta su alcoba para bañarse, ya después pensara en que vestir, una vez salió de la ducha encontró un traje, reviso la etiqueta donde estaba escrito un mensaje de su tutor

-_"Como buen tutor y hitman tengo la información al día, como supondrás estoy enterado del hecho que Hibari te ha invitado al baile de esta noche, como supuse que no tendrías algo que vestir me he tomado la libertad de conseguirte un traje, no me lo agradezcas, Atte. El mejor hitman del mundo"-_

-_Siempre tan amable- _Pensó sacando de la funda el traje que su tutor le había conseguido, sonrió con alegría al pensar en las molestias que se tomo el bebe

Una vez se vistió su mirada se poso en el reloj; 6:50, decidió bajar a esperar en la cocina a que el prefecto llegara, al bajar se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, encontró en la mesa un sobre blanco leyendo el mensaje escrito

-_"Tsuna, nos fuimos adelantando al baile, no te esperamos por que Hibari vendría por ti, espero estés listo Atte. Reborn"-_

En aquel momento el timbre sonó, dejando la nota en su lugar se encamino hacia la puerta, al abrirla estaba el oji metálico mas atractivo que nunca, vestía una camisa blanca, zapatos, pantalones, chaqueta y cortaba negra, lo mas atractivo era que los pantalones eran de mezclilla con algunos cierres en ellos, la chaqueta parecía ser de cuero con el largo un poco mas abajo del pecho con un par de cierres en cada lado, un aire rebelde pero elegante, si el prefecto no le hubiera hablado llamando su atención estaría babeando por su traje

-Tengo algo en la cara Herbívoro?- Pregunto con la ceja alzada

-No! Solo…se ve muy bien esta noche- Respondió con un sonrojo en las mejillas haciendo sonreír a su acompañante quien le tomo de la mano para conducirlo hasta su motocicleta estacionada frente a su casa

-También tu te vez muy bien-

Y no era para menos, el chico vestía unos zapatos, pantalones, chaleco y corbata color negro y una camisa naranja manga larga arremangada hasta los codos, en sus dedos algunos anillos y una especie de muñequera del lado izquierdo parecida a un cordel enrollado a lo largo de la muñeca de color negro, el joven solo le sonrió como agradecimiento tomando el casco que el mayor le ofrecía, una vez estuvo agarrado bien de la cintura del azabache la moto arranco rumbo a la escuela

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras eso pasaba en la residencia Sawada, en el gimnasio de Nami-chu se llevaba a cabo el tan aclamado baile de San Valentín, se encontraban ya en el lugar los guardianes de la décima generación de Vongola, en la pista de baile Ryohei estaba con Kyoko haciendo pasos un tanto descoordinados mientras Hana los miraba divertida, Mukuro y Chrome bailaban de acuerdo a la música, Fon enseñaba a I-Pin a bailar cerca de donde se encontraban los demás, Yamamoto comía mientras intentaba que Gokudera aceptara que le diera alguna probada en la boca, Lambo corría feliz por los dulces de las mesas mientras Reborn alternaba su mirada entre vigilarlo a el y a la puerta en la espera de Tsuna y Hibari, como si los hubiera invocado los susodichos aparecieron cruzando las puertas del gimnasio ante un murmullo general de estudiantes al verlos llegar juntos (eso y varias babeaban por el vestuario del azabache), el hitman al verlos entrar no pudo hacer mas que sonreír recordando como aquel plan loco para juntarlos empezó

Flash Back

-No puede ser…Tus ojos son iguales a los de Hibari- Comento el bebe mientras miraba a la chica frente a el –Y tu aura es igual a la de Tsuna, Quien eres?-

-Me llaman Rosett Vongola en el mundo de la mafia, pero mi nombre real es Rosett Hibari Sawada- Hablo con una sonrisa en los labios, la chica era de mediana estatura, cabellos castaños hasta la mitad de la espalda con las puntas en color morado, su piel era ligeramente morena y sus ojos eran gris metálico con algunos toques en azul, vestía con una blusa naranja arremangada a los codos, un chaleco negro igual que una corbata, falda y botas del mismo color, al costado de la falda colgaba una cadena la cual tenía ganchada varias cajas arma de colores morado y naranja –Y este amargado de aquí es Kyle Matsumoto-

-Soy serio, no amargado- El chico tenía el cabello azabache, piel blanca y ojos color violeta, su ropa era como la de su compañera, camisa morada, corbata, zapatos y pantalones negros con cajas color morado en los costados, con una sonrisa ladina se acerco a la chica –O quieres que te muestre lo divertido que puedo ser?-

-Por que están aquí?- Interrumpió Reborn –Vinieron con la bazuca de los 10 años?-

-No, la verdad no sabemos ni como llegamos- Eso consterno al de fedora –Estábamos haciendo unos mandados temprano en la mañana, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos aquí, cuando investigamos donde estábamos fue que llegamos a la conclusión de que era el San Valentín que mis padres tanto hablaban-

-Que quieres decir?-

-El décimo Vongola y Hibari-sensei han hablado que cuando comenzaron a salir fue un San Valentín, suponemos que es este- Hablo Kyle tranquilamente –Si estamos aquí es por algo así que haremos lo que cuenta su relato-

-Como se que no me están mintiendo?- La mirada del asesino era calculadora y analítica

-Cree lo que quieras niño tenemos una misión que hacer-

-No me hables así mocoso…-

-Basta!- La voz de la única mujer en el lugar los detuvo –Te contare que pensamos hacer, en el relato de Oto-chan dice que el había hecho un chocolate para esta fecha pero que después de la hora de matemáticas desapareció, Oto-sama dice que en su oficina apareció una caja blanca con moño morado que venía con una nota de parte de mi papa, No es muy extraño que Papa pierda su chocolate y que mi Padre reciba uno de "su parte"-

-Sigo sin confiar en ustedes-

-Oh por Vongola es enserio?! Sentiste mi aura, viste mis ojos, te dije mis apellidos, Que mas quieres? Te enseño mis llamas también?- La cara de la Vongola se deformo en una mueca de disgusto

-Bueno, mientras ustedes discuten iré a ver como va todo en su clase- Comentó el oji violeta mientras ataba una cuerda a la malla de la azotea a la vez que la amarraba a su cadera para después intentar lanzarse hacia abajo –Ya vuelvo-

-No iras a ningún lado- Una pistola verde apuntaba al muchacho a la vez que la castaña bloqueaba su vista aprovechando la distracción para que el chico bajara –Quítate de en medio-

-No lo are- La chica extendió sus brazos lanzándole una mirada amenazante al mas puro estilo Hibari haciendo que un ligero escalofrió le recorriera el pequeño cuerpo –Siempre has dicho que un buen jefe da todo por su famglia, así que no dejare que lastimes a mi guardián de la nube, y si tengo que pelear contigo juro por Primo que lo are-

-Jujum, me has convencido, esta bien, les ayudare-

-E-Enserio? Reborn te debo mi existencia!-

En aquel momento la figura del chico regreso a la azotea donde vio el lugar tranquilo

-Entonces, A que acuerdo llegaron?- Pregunto divertido

-Esta de nuestro lado, va a ayudarnos con el plan- La sonrisa en la cara de la joven era contagiosa, haciendo sonreír a la nube de regreso, ambos llevaron su mirada al bebe –Y bien, Cual es el plan?-

-Serán 3 faces, Fase 1; Tomaremos el chocolate y lo guardaremos en la caja, Fase 2; Una vez listo el regalo lo dejaremos en el escritorio de la oficina del Comité de Disciplina y nos aseguraremos que Hibari la encuentre, y la ultima fase será asegurarnos que ambos vallan juntos al baile de esta noche- Hablaba Reborn mientras hacia trazos invisibles en el piso para después voltear a ver al otro azabache –Kyle, Cuanto falta para que termine la clase?-

-Según el reloj unos minutos, bajare y me encargare de obtener el chocolate- Con sus llamas abrió dos cajas, de una salió un murciélago y de la otra una serpiente de color negro, ambos desprendiendo llamas de la nube por su cuerpo –Drac usara su radar para encontrar el chocolate, una vez lo localice Black se desplazara con cuidado para traerlo y nos iremos-

-Bien, que comience la misión _"Cielo e Nuvola_"-

Fin del Flash Back

Observo como Tsuna hablaba con los demás mientras Mukuro y Hibari discutían por alguna estupidez como siempre, en aquel momento el sonido de la música disminuyo mientras una voz sonaba por el gimnasio

-_Hola a todos! Estas pasándola bien?- _Varios gritos y vítores se escucharon por el lugar –_Eso es lo que quería escuchar! Esperen unos minutos mas, les traeremos la atracción principal de la noche! En unos momentos mas les traeremos "El Reflector"!-_

Reborn se rio ante aquel comentario, recordando una de las ultimas jugadas de la noche

Flash Back

-A que viene eso de "Saben cantar bien"?- Pregunto un tanto confundida Ros

-Estoy enterado de que habrá una atracción principal llamada "El Reflector", deben planear hacerla a la mitad del baile- Comentó el niño mientras su mirada era pensativa

-Y de que trata ese tan afamado "Reflector"- La mirada de Kyle era aburrida pero aun así interesado

-Es un juego donde una de las luces se centra en una persona o pareja en este caso, quien sea iluminado por la luz debe hacer algo, en este caso lo mas probable es que sea un baile especial para los elegidos-

-Entonces solo hay que hacer que el reflector les de a Papa y Padre- Reborn asintió ante la idea de su futura aprendiz –Espera, Como sabes acerca de este "evento especial"?-

-Lo leí de los papeles de planeación que estaban en el despacho del director- Ambos adolecentes tuvieron un tic en el ojo –También estoy enterado de que para este "evento" una pareja fue contratada para cantar en el baile, al menos en esta ocasión-

-Entonces por que quieres saber si cantamos?- El chico parecía un tanto mosqueado por las vueltas que daba el asesino

–Hay alguna canción que Tsuna y Hibari del futuro hayan escuchado o bailado en el evento?- Hizo otra pregunta evitando la hecha por los jovenes

-Mencionaron una canción llamada "Hikaru Nara", creo que fue la que bailaron aquí- La respuesta de la chica fue suficiente para que la sonrisa del bebe creciera –No me gusta esa sonrisa, Que plan malvado esta rondando en esa cabeza tuya?-

-Saben la letra?-

-Si, la hemos escuchado en la mansión Vongola varias veces- Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron cuando entendió por donde iba el arcobaleno –Oh no, No vas a hacer que cantemos! Y que hay de los cantantes contratados?-

-Siempre hay manera de hacer que no aparezcan- Una sonrisa sádica se instalo en el infantil rostro –A menos que quieran ser directos para decirles el por que están aquí, quienes son y por que están ideando este plan…-

-Esta bien! Esta bien! Cantaremos!- La chica suspiro resignada –Pero hay algunas cosas que quiero saber antes; Primera, Que aremos con los cantantes? Y Segunda, Que vamos a vestir?-

-Se que hacer con los "intrusos", no los matare si eso piensas, solo are que no estorben- La cara del bebe era aburrida mientras la de la chica era de alivio –Yo conseguiré sus vestuarios, vallan a la casa de Tsuna pueden quedarce en su habitación, arréglense y dejen que me encargue de lo demás-

-Pero el Décimo no va a estar en su casa?- Pregunto Kyle

-Viste lo absorto y confundido que estaba cuando salió?- Los chicos asintieron y el hitman continuo –Va a estar horas caminando o en algún parque, ustedes se alistaran tranquilamente y se irán con nosotros cuando nos vallamos al gimnasio-

-Planeando tu las cosas se escucha fácil- Los ojos del chico giraron para después volver a ver al hitman –De acuerdo, Ros vamos adelantándonos-

-Hi- Salieron de los arbustos y ambos se encaminaron hacia la residencia Sawada –Nos vemos luego Reborn!-

Cuando ambos adolecentes se fueron el azabache sonrió con malicia, nunca pensó que San Valentín fuera tan divertido

Fin del Flash Back

Mientras eso pasaba con los Vongola en la parte cercana al escenario los chicos del futuro esperaban su turno para entrar a escena, la chica estaba un tanto nerviosa, Y si la descubrían? Todo se iría abajo y no serviría nada el plan de la tarde, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de su compañero en el hombro

-Estas bien?- Pregunto al verla temblar ligeramente

-Que pasa si nos descubren? Sabes que papa tiene una súper intuición, si sospecha algo estamos perdidos, mi padre también es muy perceptivo, siento que con tantos nervios olvidare la letra- La mirada de la chica bajo apretando sus ropas en el proceso

-Rosett tranquilízate- La tomo por los hombros haciendo que lo observara –Estarás bien, has oído la letra desde que tienes memoria, tus padres estarán tan ocupados con la persona que esta frente a ellos que no le tomaran atención a quien este cantando, y si te pones nerviosa…solo míralos, a ellos, a tus tíos, tu familia o a mi, estaré dispuesto a ayudarte así como tu me ayudaste a ser libre de las ataduras de mi ser-

-Kyle…gracias- Un abrazo de consolación fue suficiente, las llamas del cielo dentro de ella la calmaban mientras las llamas de la nube de ambos hacían el sentimiento de tranquilidad mas fuerte en ellos

_-Muy bien chicos y chicas es hora del evento que tanto esperaban!- _La voz anunciadora volvió a resonar en el gimnasio –_Ahora será elegido al azar la pareja elegida para compartir un baile romántico exclusivo para ellos!- _

Los gritos de las chicas se dejaron oír, mientras el arcobaleno se preparaba con el control que tenía en mano, el mismo había programado la secuencia de luces, la ultima apuntaba justamente la mesa donde estaban, justo cuando comenzó al mismo tiempo que los sonidos de tambores le daban mas suspenso pateo ligeramente (según el) a Tsuna haciéndolo trastabillar un poco atrapado rápidamente por Hibari a la vez que el ultimo reflector se encendía justo sobre ellos

_-Parece que los ganadores son; Hibari Kyoya y Sawada Tsunayoshi!- _Anuncio la voz mientras todo el gimnasio se quedaba sin palabras –_Ahora pedimos que todos dejen la pista libre para la pareja elegida!-_

Los alumnos acataron la orden formando un circulo en torno a ellos mientras los "afortunados" se acercaban a la pista, los murmullos y algunas burlas sobre el castaño se hicieron escuchar haciéndolo agachar la mirada

-Nunca bajes la mirada ante nadie herbívoro- La voz del mayor lo saco de sus pensamientos –Olvida lo que digan de ti, tu eres mucho mejor que ellos y lo saben, por eso te molestan, para hacerte sentir mal-

-Pero…- Los reclamos del castaño pararon al sentir la mano del prefecto apretando su diestra

-Mientras yo este a tu lado nunca dejare que bajes la mirada, no importa lo que pase me asegurare de que nunca te hagan daño- La mirada sincera del mas alto fue todo lo que el castaño necesito para estar al borde de las lagrimas

-Hibari-san…-

_-Ahora, me complace anunciar otra sorpresa, tendremos cantantes en vivo por este bonito evento! Pedimos pasen al escenario y les brindemos un fuerte aplauso!- _Los adolecentes subieron al escenario dejando a varios babeando, Rosett vestía un bonito vestido color morado strapless con las mangas separadas del vestido las cuales terminaban amplias (como campana), pegado al torso dejando ver sus curvas con una falda amplia hasta el suelo pero tenía un corte en la parte de enfrente un poco mas arriba del muslo dejando ver sus piernas (casi parecía un vestido de falta corta con una cola en la parte de atrás) con una especie de zapatillas de ballet color planteado cuyos lazos subían hasta casi llegar a las rodillas, un listón a modo de gargantilla en el cuello, su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta alta con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro donde una rosa morada lucía en su lado izquierdo (cortesía de su guardián) mientras Kyle vestía un traje negro, su chaleco desabrochado luciendo un pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo del pecho, la camisa violeta arremangada y unas muñequeras negras en sus brazos con el cabello despeinado con aire rebelde –_Cuando estén listos!-_

Una vez Tsuna y Hibari acomodados en la pista y los chicos acomodados en el escenario frente a los micrófonos dieron la señal y la música empezó a sonar, era un ritmo animado, con tonos sutiles pero alegres, te incitaban a bailar, reír, divertirte…te invitaban a vivir y gozar tu vida

(Aquí dejo el link para la canción solo pongan youtube punto com diagonal watch?v=dZxSQ_2bi9o y listo)

_Ameagari no niji mo rin to saita hana mo  
Irozuki afuredasu  
Akaneiro no sora aogu kimi  
Ano hi koi ni ochita  
_

_(Despues de la lluvia nacerán, arcoiris y flores se abrirán_

_de color el mundo llenaran,_

_me enamoré ese día de ti, mientras contemplabas_

_ese cielo carmesí)_

Hibari un recordaba cuando conoció al chico frente a el, pensó que era el herbívoro mas inútil que había conocido en su vida, si le hubieran dicho hace meces atrás todo lo que viviría junto a el y que terminaría llevándolo al baile escolar del día de los enamorados lo hubiera mordido hasta la muerte sin duda

_Shunkan no dramatic  
Film no naka no hitokoma mo  
Kienai you kokoro ni kizamukara  
_

_(Los momentos que vivimos juntos,_

_en este drama nunca se olvidarán,_

_por que lo guardo todo aquí,_

_dentro de mi ser)_

Tsuna sonrió ante aquella frase, todos los momentos difíciles, los tristes, los amargos y por sobre todo los buenos siempre los guardaría en su interior, principalmente en aquellos donde su amada nube estuviera implicado

_Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshiete kureta  
Kurayami mo hikaru nara hoshizora ni naru  
Kanashimi o egao ni mou kakusanai de  
Kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi o terasu kara_

_(Fuiste tu, siempre seras tu, quien me hizo despertar,_

_juntos aremos que la oscuridad brille con intensidad_

_tu tristeza sonrisa será, así que no la escondas mas_

_y las estrellas sobre los dos, serán las que nos guiaran)_

Ante aquella estrofa una esfera de discoteca bajo del techo reflejando la luz de los reflectores haciendo que miles de puntos blancos y brillantes bailaran por todo el lugar, haciendo resaltar aun mas a la pareja que bailaba en el centro del gimnasio 

_Nemuri mo wasurete mukaeta asahi ga yatara to tsukisasaru  
Teikiatsu hakobu zutuu datte usureru kimi ni aeba  
_

_(En la mañana el sol salió, y con su luz me despertó_

_era tan hermoso su fulgor. Y aunque sentía un gran dolor_

_solo con mirarte lo malo en mi desapareció)_

_Seijaku wa romanchikku  
Koucha ni toketa shugaa no you ni  
Zenshin ni meguru yo kimi no koe  
_

_(Un instante de silencio dulce_

_se disuelve como azúcar en el te,_

_por que se escucha fuerte tu voz,_

_dentro de mi ser)_

Esas partes de la canción para el prefecto fue la descripción perfecta para el omnívoro de su "jefe", Tsunayoshi Sawada era como un sol, brillante y cálido, pero a la vez era el cielo, te hacia sentir bien, lo hizo pensar que aunque estaba "atado" a el (por ser un guardián) se siente libre cuando esta a su lado, su voz era tan cálida que podía escucharla eternamente sin cansarse de ella, era tan tranquilizadora, le encantaría escucharla todos los días de su vida, grabarla en su alma y en su corazón para nunca dejarlo ir

_Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo egao o kureta  
Namida mo hikaru nara ryuusei ni naru  
Kizutsuita sono te o mou hanasanaide  
Negai o kometa sora ni ashita ga kuru kara_

_(Fuiste tu, siempre serás tu, quien me dio felicidad,_

_tus tristes lágrimas deja brillar, estrellas fugaces serán_

_si lastimada tu mano esta, no te soltaré nunca mas_

_desde un cielo de sueños sin fin, yo se que el mañana vendrá)_

Todos los que conocían al castaño no pudieron evitar pensar que esa parte hablaba de el, el cielo de Vongola era amable con todos, así como siempre tendería la mano para ayudarlos así ellos estarían para el, Kyle miro hacia Rosett coincidiendo en los pensamientos de la decima generación, ella hacia mucho por todos sus guardianes, hizo mucho por el también, como alguna vez le dijo el hitman del futuro "_Ella esta mas ligada a la mafia de lo que quisiera, es su destino, sus guardianes están por esa razón con ella, a pesar de ser nuestros hijos la única razón por la que aceptan formar parte de este mundo es por ella"_

_Michibiitekureta hikari wa kimi da yo  
Tsurarete boku mo hashiridashita  
Shiranu ma ni kurosu shihajimeta  
Hora ima da soko de hikaru nara  
_

_(Tu tenías ese brillo, eras la luz que me guió_

_me enseñaste el camino para avanzar_

_y te uniste a mi, no se como pudo pasar_

_desde ahora se, que tu y yo, vamos a brillar)_

_Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo oshietekureta  
Kurayami wa owaru kara_

_(Fuiste tu, siempre serás tu, quien me hizo despertar_

_la oscuridad se va a terminar)_

La nube le dio una vuelta al castaño pegándolo contra el al terminar de girar, se miraron a los ojos haciendo que ambos orbes brillaran con emoción, ahora se daban cuenta que todo pasa por alguna razón, por mas que quieran alejarse fue su final el que todas esas aventuras y problemas pasaran, para que ambos despejaran la oscuridad que los cubría, para iniciar una vida brillante y nueva

_Kimi da yo kimi nandayo oshietekureta  
Kurayami mo hikaru nara hoshizora ni naru  
Kanashimi mo egao ni mou kakusanaide  
Kirameku donna hoshi mo kimi o terasu kara_

_(Fuiste tu, siempre serás tu, quien me hizo despertar,_

_juntos aremos que la oscuridad brille con intensidad_

_tu tristeza sonrisa será, así que no la escondas mas_

_y las estrellas sobre los dos, serán las que nos guiaran)_

Los chicos en el escenario tomaron los micrófonos sacándolos de los pedestales para moverse libremente por la plataforma, Kyle extendió su mano hacia su "jefa" invitándola a bailar con el, fueron pasos simples puesto que cantaban y tenían una mano ocupada, la nube la hizo dar algunas vueltas haciendo vuelo en el vestido, la expresión de alegría en los rostros de ambos enternecieron a varios en el alumnado y parte de los maestros, el azabache rio un poco al pensar en el guardián de la niebla de la chica, si los viera ahora era capaz de saltar al escenario para alejarla de el

_Kotae wa itsudemo guuzen? Hitsuzen?  
Itsuka eranda michi koso unmei ni naru  
Nigirishimeta sono kibou mo fuan mo  
Kitto futari o ugokasu hikari ni naru kara_

_(La respuesta que tu buscas, nace por la casualidad_

_el camino que escogimos es nuestro destino final_

_la esperanza y tus ansias nunca dejes de sujetar_

_por que son la llave para ser la hermosa luz que brillará)_

Cuando la ultima nota fue tocada tanto los que bailaban en el escenario, como en la pista (y varios mas alrededor) reino el silencio para poco después explotar el gimnasio en gritos, chiflidos y demás ovaciones, los cantantes hicieron su reverencia mientras la anunciadora daba las gracias y tocaba algunas otras canciones, los chicos se retiraron de la pista de baile siento rodeados por todos sus amigos felicitándolos por lo bonito del evento

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por la ayuda Reborn, el plan fue un éxito- Vongola sonrió agradecida cuando tuvo al hitman frente a ella

-Si, Saben como volver?- Ante la pregunta los cuerpos de los chicos comenzaron a brillar desasiéndose en partículas de luz –Parece que estarán bien-

-Gracias arcobaleno- Los hombres se despidieron tomando sus manos en señal de despedida

-Nos veremos pronto!- La chica se despidió de mano –Oh bueno, en mínimo unos 5 años creo-

-Jujum, parece que no pierden el tiempo- La chica se sonrojo

-H-Hay cosas que no deben ser contadas…- Una ultima mirada y ambos chicos desaparecieron –_Gracias…-_

Reborn dio media vuelta volviendo hacia el gimnasio, faltaba poco para que terminara el baile así que ya vería si se iban a casa o se quedaban, en el camino un par de sombras corrían hacia la salida, el bebe sonrió al ver de quien se trataba

-Son unos precoces- Menciono mientras entraba al lugar –Espero Hibari devuelva a Tsuna temprano mañana-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Vongola estaba un tanto aturdido, después del baile y algunas palabras con sus amigos había sido casi arrastrado por Hibari hasta su moto, sin preguntarle lo cargo en modo princesa (para su vergüenza), puesto en la parte delantera de la moto haciendo que se aferrara al torso del prefecto cubriendo su cabeza en su pecho, ahora estaba boca arriba en algo blando (supuso que sería un colchón o algo así) siendo besado pasionalmente por el mas alto

-Ah…Ah…- El pobre chicho jadeaba en busca de aire para sus pulmones, estaba aun asimilando la situación –Hi-Hibari…-san…Que esta…?-

No pudo decir algo mas ya que fue atacado otra vez por los labios de su nube, el pequeño intentaba seguir el ritmo, cuando lo consiguió el otro le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior haciéndolo abrir su boca permitiendo que la juguetona lengua del azabache se encontrara con la suya en un húmedo beso, mientras las manos del moreno recorrían el cuerpo del chico bajo el, cuando el mas bajo pudo reaccionar ya no tenía su camisa, ni el chaleco o la corbata, los accesorios en sus manos también estaban fuera y el pantalón iba por el mismo camino

-C-Cuando?- Los ojos nublados del mas chico miraron los metales del otro –Hibari-san cuando?-

-Woa, Tanto te gustan mis besos para no pensar ni darte cuenta de lo demás?- La mirada del azabache era fiera pero también cariñosa y con una especie de deseo contenido

-Y-Yo! E-E-Etto…AH!- Tsuna no pudo decir algo mas por que su pecho fue atacado por Hibari, sus pezones eran pellizcados, mordidos, lamidas y demás, el chico se removía entre caricias y gemidos ahogados –Hi-Hibari-san…Ah!...N-No!-

-Por que me dices que pare? Si te esta gustando?- La traviesa mano del chico viajo hasta la entrepierna del mas pequeño sacándole otro gemido a la vez que se sacaba la ropa superior –Este amigo de aquí es la prueba mas fehaciente que disfrutas esto-

-S-Se siente…bien…ah…p-pero…-Las caricias se detuvieron un poco para que el chico retomara el aire y pudiera hablar, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar –No quiero ser la "chica" de turno…-

-Tsunayoshi…- Para que negarlo, las palabras del chico junto a sus ojos vidriosos le habían causado una punzada en el corazón, con una mano limpio los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos –Me crees capaz de hacer esto con alguien quien no quiero?-

-N-No…-

-Me importas, mas de lo que crees, no sería capaz de hacerle esto a alguien solo por un "calentón" del momento- Le beso tranquilo, transmitiendo sus sentimientos –Te amo-

-Hibari-san!- Un efusivo abrazo fue su recompensa ante la honestidad de sus sentimientos –También yo! Hibari-san! Lo amo mucho!-

Rio ante la efusividad del castaño, las caricias se retomaron mientras la ropa poco a poco sobraba siendo un adorno mas del suelo, pronto paso del pecho al abdomen marcando un camino de saliva hacia su miembro, el pequeño intentaba (sin buenos resultados) controlar los temblores y escalofríos que esa acción le provocaba, el azabache lamia, mordía y jugaba con aquel órgano tan sensible, le encantaba que una sola caricia fuera suficiente para sacar esas reacciones en la razón de su felicidad

-Hi-Hiba-ri-san! D-Detente! Y-Yo voy…AH!- La frase no pudo ser terminada, inevitablemente se había venido en la boca de su nube quien se separo para verlo desde su altura –Ah…Ah…-

-Eres delicioso sabes?- La cara del chico se volvió como un tomate mientras le susurraba al oído –Dime por mi nombre, dilo…-

-Ky-Kyoya-

-Buen chico- Tomando restos de la sustancia del menor metió algunos dedos en su entrada sacándole unos quejidos –Sopórtalos un poco, después se sentirá bien, Confías en mi?-

-Hasta mi vida…-

Con la afirmación el prefecto siguió su labor, cuando se dieron cuenta tres intrusos ya estaban en su cavidad, entraban y salían fácilmente

-B-Ba-Basta Kyoya! Te quiero a ti! No mas por favor!- Le llamo desesperado a su pareja a la vez que lo sentía retirarse y ponerse en una posición cómoda

-Intenta resistir…-

Dicho esto con cuidado de no lastimarlo Hibari entro lentamente en su querido amor, una vez acostumbrado se comenzó a mover, las envestidas eran lentas, pero no quería decir que menos pasionales o menos precisas

-K-Kyoya! M-Mas!-

-Lo que ordenes-

Una vez dicho esto, sintió como se movía con una fuerza y velocidad vertiginosa, se sentía todo bien hasta…

-AH! KYOYA!-

-Woa, lo encontré…-

-N-No…p-por p-p-ied-ad ya! Sien-to…qu-e…voy…-

El pobre conejo no podía mas, era demasiado para su pobre cuerpo, un par de envestidas mas y se vino entre ambos vientres a la vez que su amante lo hacia en su interior, ambos con la respiración agitada cayeron a la cama, el castaño aun recuperaba la respiración mientras sentía como lo movían para ser refugiado en los brazos de su amada nube mientras el mencionado los cubría con las mantas, sin duda un bonito final de San Valentin…O no?

En el futuro…

-Maldito guardián de cuarta vuelve aquí!-

-Quien te crees para hacerle algo a la Onceava!-

-Vamos chicos! Esto esta EXTREMO!-

-Jaja! Hermano tu puedes!-

-Cállate hermana friki!-

-Col-san también quiere jugar!-

-Julie también quiere!-

-Me alegra que tu y Kyle regresaran con bien-

-Gracias Tami…aunque no creo que Kyle salga bien de esto-

La llegada de Ros y Kyle no fue tan pacifico como esperaban, sin saberlo habían sido "aventados" al suelo de la mansión Vongola, cayendo el chico primero con la castaña arriba de el, al querer acomodarse las posiciones quedaron un tanto, incomodas, al llegar los guardianes restantes y verlos así las reacciones fueron inmediatas, Alessandre Rokudo, el guardian de la niebla y Mike Gokudera, guardián de la tormenta se lanzaron a corretear a la nube mientras Jackson Sasagawa y Tsuki Yamamoto (guardianes del sol y lluvia respectivamente) les animaban con todo lo que tenían, los pequeños Col Bovino (guardián del rayo) junto a su hermana menor Julie Arcobaleno (futura hitman profesional) estaban queriendo entrar a la pelea, la mejor amiga del cielo, la niebla menor Tamara Rokudo le abrazaba con cariño al tenerla de regreso a la vez que alababa su vestido, mas picantes se pusieron las cosas cuando Kyle en un movimiento rápido la cargo cual princesa avivando la ira de los hijos de Gokudera y Mukuro

-Deja a la Onceava en paz!-

-Regrésame a _mio rose _en este momento nube rastrera!-

-Ven por ella si tanto la quieres piña!-

En la planta alta los padres de los chicos los miraban resignados, eran sus hijos y nada podían hacer por ellos mas que rezar que sigan con vida al final de aquel mal entendido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Termine! Espero les guste me esforcé mucho para hacerlo, si quieren algo mas de la futura Vongola solo pídanlo en los comentarios y veré que puedo hacer para cumplirles

Review!


End file.
